fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Makai Kishi Gunryo
Introduction 'Makai Kishi Gunryo '(Phantasmal Knight Soldiers) is a verse based primarily on Overlord and Sword Art Online, as well as a plethora of other fantasy works. It is an original fictional universe that was created and is to be written by The Nameless King, and follows the story and events of the main character, Marcus Drake as he is inexplicably transported from reality to the enormous fictional world of vulcanus, the setting for the biggest and most successful VRMMORPG in the world, Makai Kishi Gunryo. With no experience in such games, it is up to marcus to find his own means of survival within the brilliant world of endless fantasy, magic, and action. However, much to his surprise, accomplishing such a feat may not be as difficult as he might've imagined. Upon finding himself on the massive planet of vulcanus, he also discovers that he has access to three distinct powers, powers which only he can perceive and understand. The Gamer; a power which allows him to view and perceive the world as though he was in a MMORPG. The Modder; a power which allows him to endlessly alter, modify, spawn and create new items or objects that were in the game, and The Hacker; a power which allows him to endlessly alter, distort and modify the properties of anything in the world of Makai Kishi Gunryo. With these powers which grant him authority that exceeds the most godly beings in the world of vulcanus, marcus must master his own powers, doing everything that he can to ensure his own survival within the dangerous world, and help others in need. About Makai Kishi Gunryo was directly inspired by a number of VRMMORPG anime as well as a handful of different existing MMO games that already exist. All the characters, monsters, locations, and the lore itself is completely original, but rather than focusing on a story or character development, the project is just a fun way for the author to create characters, show their feats and generally illustrate the main characters powers and his ability to alter the magical world of vulcanus thanks to the incredible powers that he was given upon entering the world of makai kishi gunryo, which has been made into a very real world of fantasy for an unexplained reason. Power By the standards of mainstream works, Makai Kishi Gunryo is a very powerful universe. The characters in the story start out with little power, but thanks to the three main abilities of the protagonist, marcus drake, they become extremely powerful and quickly develop highly conceptual, abstract powers on an immense scale. Various enemies on the world of vulcanus, such as powerful NPC's, boss characters, items, weapons, equipment, etc, are all extremely powerful, imbued with highly conceptual abilities and strengths, which marcus can interact with and manipulate with author authority thanks to his three powers, The Gamer, The Modder, and The Hacker. The universe is planned to rise to the point to be casually megaversal, weapons and characters will be on similar levels as Demonbane and Dies Irae/Kajiri Kamui Kagura characters. Characters Category:Verses Category:The Nameless King's Pages